Weak Against You
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: In a distant land, there lays a Red Kingdom. It's closest neighbor is the Purple Kingdom. They live in harmony with the three other nations but then one day everything goes wrong. Everyone is being controlled by none other than a short pale blue haired man. Why does he have the Princes wrapped around his thin fingers? They will kill anyone who gets in their way, even their people.
1. Ace of Hearts

**Title: Ace of Hearts**

**Pairing: ****Muasakibara x Kuroko x Akashi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything since I'm still underage...well only a few more days.**

**A/N: I have no idea what this will be like so I apologize in advance. Be wary. Kuroko will be out of character...they all will. **

**Warning: "Evil" characters, especially Kuroko. Rated M for Massacre and minor sexual content. Read at your own risk.**

**-x-x-**

"_I am the Ace of Hearts._

_Run around and around._

_I am the apple of your eye._

_Run around and around._

_You will forever stay by my side._

_Run around and around._

_Until the day you die."_

-Dina Tuggle

"Your Highness!" One of the guards of the castle ran down the steps and headed towards the throne room that was filled with everything red and gold.

"What is it?" The king sat with his head held high, stroking his pale red beard.

"There is news that the Purple Kingdom's forces are heading this way as we speak!"

"Fool! Why has such news only now reached my ears?" The king stood, his velvet robes flowing behind him as he strode to the huge window. "Send Seijuurou to the front lines! He must persuade them to stop. At least long enough for us to gather our men or else this kingdom will fall by their hands!"

"Yes, my King," the guard kneeled before him and rushed off to send word to the prince. Everything rests on his shoulders now.

"Akashi-sama?" The guard knocked on the big wooden door.

"You may come in."

The guard slowly got inside and swiftly kneeled before the only prince of the kingdom.

"The King has heard the news of the oncoming threat and has order for your highness to negotiate with their leader at least until we can gather ours."

"That is all?" Akashi never faced the guard, continuously staring out of the window. _"It's time. Finally my sweet Tetsuya will be mine."_

**-x-x-**

Miles away from the Red Kindom laid the Purple Kingdom. Unlike the Red Kingdom, which is known for being powerful and ready for war, the Purple Kindom has lived on with peaceful negotiating with the other Kingdoms. Right now, the citizens continued their daily lives ignorant of the coming onslaught that would befall them.

"Are you sure that the Red Kingdom has sent us a threat your Highness?" A man in armor asked the purple haired giant that rode the tallest white horse.

The man had to stop his snacking to reply to the guard, "Yes. It was signed by the Prince himself."

"Not the King?"

"We all know that once the prince turned of age, all final decisions were given to him so he could become a powerful king."

"That red headed bastard! He thinks that he can defeat us?" The guard growled.

"Mhmm," Murasakibara agreed with his mouth full of sweets.

"We'll show him! Won't we men?!" The guard shouted and the men in the back raised their swords as well. "Just because we're a peaceful nation doesn't mean we must wait to be attacked! We shall slaw their men and take their throne! I want their heads on pikes!"

Murasakibara ignored their excited yells as they were half way to the castle. "I wonder if Kuro-chin will greet me with a kiss for a job well done."

**-x-x-**

Finally, after riding for hours, the Purple Kingdom's army could see the castle in the distance. From closer inspection, they noticed a figure on a horse. They expected it to be a messenger that they would kill easily, but it turned out to be the very person that threatened their country.

Murasakibara made them all stop and he rode alone to the red head.

"Atsushi," Akashi nodded in respect.

"Sei-chin," Murasakibara nodded in reply. Even though the two were close to declaring war, they were oddly calm.

"Has things gone according to plan?" Akashi asked softly, his lips barely moving.

"Yes," he agreed. "We brought all of our valuable soldiers. Everyone else stayed behind."

Akashi's eyes glowed with mirth. "Perfect."

The two continued to seem as though they were negotiating, but from then on, they were actually arguing about who was closer to their favorite blue haired male. After an hour, Akashi was finally given the sign from the guards on top of the gates that protected his kingdom.

"I'll see you later, Sei-chin," Murasakibara said before turning around and heading back.

"I hope not." Akashi said loudly for him to hear. _"Better off for me if you died now, but that would be against his orders."_

The Purple Kingdom retreated as they were commanded by their own prince. They barely escaped a war, but the moment they returned to their kingdom, it was burned to the ground. They wept for their families and friends that were killed mercilessly, by whom they suspected to be the Red Kingdom. Their tears instantly dried and their hearts filled with vengeance as they marched towards where they just came from. They were too angry to realize that their prince no longer led them. Instead, he stood back and waited for the appearance of a blue headed man.

What happened after that was a blur. By the time they returned, the Red Kingdom already had their army and it was twice the size of the Purple's. However, with revenge in their hearts, they almost won. If only they had their prince to lead them, but he was nowhere to be found. They immediately thought that he had died in the attack, but no one survived to check if it were true or not.

Ten men of the Red Kingdom returned. It was a sad victory and no one was happy because most of their men died. They didn't know why the men that attacked them first would slay them with tears in their eyes. They didn't know that the Purple Kingdom had burned to the ground. All they knew was that ten of them barely escaped death. Once they returned with the sad news, the people wept for their fathers, sons, and brothers that had died in honor. If only they knew of what was to await them in the near future.

"I'm glad that Seijuurou was able to negotiate with them so we could gather our troops. The Kingdom would have fallen to them," the king whispered to his wife as he closed his eyes. The townspeople were still up partying for the men that saved their lives. They would mourn the next day as it was a custom after a battle they won.

Tomorrow, they would expect to stand in the court yard and hear His Majesty speak on top of his balcony with the Queen and Crown Prince behind him. They slept peacefully not knowing that the Queen's throat would be slit while they dreamt.

**-x-x-**

"Tetsuya..." Akashi moaned as he pleasured himself while being watched by a smirking Kuroko.

"Yes, Akashi?" Kuroko licked his lips.

"Please..." he whimpered.

"I'll do as you command my prince," Kuroko lowered his head and didn't flinch at all when his short hair was pulled forcefully as the other reached ecstasy.

He didn't mind since he was used to it. It was a small price to ruling a kingdom.

"When is it going to be my turn?" Murasakibara was impatient as he watched the two.

"Come," Kuroko beckoned him with a pale hand. "Don't complain in the morning when you can't move."

"Yes, Kuro-chin," his lips met soft flesh as he joined the two in their forbidden desire.

**-x-x-**

The next morning before the Kingdom would wake; the King woke to find out that his wife was killed in the middle of the night. He quickly shouted for the guards, but instead of them coming to his rescue, they chained him and hauled him out of his room. As he was taken through his castle, he noticed that his beloved red was changed to a light blue. Who did this, he didn't know and whenever he asked the guards, they glared at him with disgust as if they never served him a day in their life. The king didn't know what to expect, but the thumping in his chest told him one thing: he would be meeting his wife in the afterlife.

The king was kicked into his throne room and forced to kneel before the chair that belonged to him.

"You may raise your head."

The king did as he was told and his face turned red from anger. "You!?" He recognized Kuroko immediately and everything clicked. "After everything we've done for you? After the Black Kingdom fell, we took you in! And this is how you repay us?!"

"Hush!" Murasakibara whom had been standing on Kuroko's left, moved to kick the king but was stopped by Akashi slapping him across the face instead.

"We all know that's a lie father!" Akashi shouted.

"Seijuurou..." The king wanted to touch his throbbing cheek, but he was still chained. "Why are you letting him do this?"

"I'm sure you know why father. It was the very reason you and the other four kings destroyed the Black Kingdom that once stood above you all. It is for that very reason we are doing this."

"What nonsense you are spouting!" The king shouted. "This boy is just playing with you! Why would you go so far..." the king's mouth lowered as he realized just how strong the bond they shared was. "Don't tell me you two..." He trailed off.

"Fufu," the light blue haired male sat in the throne that once belonged to the Red Kingdom. Rather than the rich velvet cushion, it was replaced by a bright turquoise that would remind anyone of the clear blue sky above the castle. He sat with one of his legs crossed over the other, a gold chalice filled with his delicious vanilla drink made by the Purple Kingdom in his right hand. He stared down into the white liquid, swishing it around and took a sip. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your son's penis in his pants?"

"How dare you," the king cursed but was then kicked by his own son.

"Seijuurou...my son," he coughed, blood splattering the marbled floor. "Please come to your senses. He's using some sort of magic to control you."

"I told you-!" Akashi lifted his leg once more, but was stopped by Kuroko clearing his throat.

"That's enough Akashi," Kuroko clasped his hands together. "Now then, your majesty," he said mockingly. "Why don't we make a bet?"

"I would never make a deal with a devil such as you," he seethed.

Kuroko's blue eyes softened, "I have to admit. For a useless king you at least have guts," his eyes then lit up with an idea. "Did you ever hear the story about Humpty Dumpty?"

"The egg?"

"Not exactly..." Kuroko stood from the throne, turning his back on the king. If their roles had been reversed, it would be off with his head. "You see, no one ever said that Humpty Dumpty was an egg," he stopped in front of the huge window that looked down on the kingdom.

"What are you saying?"

Kuroko stared at the wall that protected them from intruders. "I always liked the story of Humpty Dumpty," he smirked as the guards took the fallen king away. He waited patiently as he heard him kick and scream. He stood in front of the window, expressionless. "How about we test the theory?

He waited patiently until he heard the king's pleads. "Will the king's horses and the king's men even attempt to put together Humpty Dumpty's cracked head?" He smirked. "I bet...No."

He turned around just as the king's body fell from the roof and connected to the cement with a soft splat.

"It's too sad to say, but Humpty Dumpty can never be put back together again."

"Murasakibara."

The purple haired giant who had been silent as the old king was taken, turned away from the entrance to the throne room and walked so he was in front of the short blue haired male. "Yes, Kuroko-sama?"

"It's time."

The titan nodded and passed by the red head. As he passed, the two glared daggers at each other. _"Kuroko will be mine and mine alone. Even if it means killing everyone that gets in my way."_

**-x-x-**

With news that the King has died, the Kingdom was suddenly in an uproar. Just the previous night, they believed that they had escaped a war, but were wrong. Someone from the Purple Kingdom assassinated their beloved king. They were ignorant of the truth however. In reality, it was the Purple King that was murdered first, just days before, by the hands of his own son

Everyone that heard Kuroko's angelic voice would immediately fall under his spell. No one was safe from him, but there was no need for them to fear. Their deaths would be peaceful, as if it never happened. Those that didn't fall under his command immediately would be executed on the spot.

It was finally time for Kuroko to give his inauguration speech.

Slowly, the townspeople gathered on the castle grounds. They all murmured to themselves as Kuroko appeared onto the balcony.

He breathed in deeply and then opened his eyes.

Everyone immediately turned bright red. They were mesmerized by the sight of his eyes. The ones that are easy to manipulate were already under his control.

"Attention commoners!" He shouted, a voice he barely ever used, he watched quietly as their eyes lost their color and his eyes glowed brighter. "Jump for me."

Hundreds of people jumped at once, making it seem as though there was an earthquake.

Some stood still, showing that they had strong minds.

Kuroko watched these people closely. "Hand."

With Kuroko's eyes meeting theirs, the order was stronger. Nearly everyone raised their hand as if to shake.

The blue haired male smirked; however, some of them were still unresponsive.

"Akashi, Murasakibara."

"Yes, Kuroko-sama?" Murasakibara stood on his left and Akashi on his right.

"Cover your ears. Things will be over soon."

"Yes, Kuroko-sama." The two did as they were told.

Once again, Kuroko took a deep breath and concentrated on the townspeople down below. "I am the Ace of Hearts," he bellowed to the hordes of people watching him with absolute loyalty.

"Run around and around," they all sang and walked in a circle.

"I am your one true Leader," his voice rang through their ears and they all saluted in unison, as if controlled by a puppet master.

"Run around and around."

"Now, bow down before me," they all did as he commanded, except for a few people. They were the ones that he would have difficulty controlling. He looked each of them in the eye, his voice resonating in the air.

"_Run around and around!"_ They shouted in their minds, their eyes closed as they kneeled.

"Or else you shall die here," he warned one final time as he slowly snapped his fingers, the sound hollow to his own ears.

Everyone suddenly stood and pointed at the people who would not bow before their King. "Bam."

They all watched with lifeless eyes as heads fell off the bodies and rolled around the ground. "Around and around," Their lips twitched and their mouths widened, "Your brains are on the ground," they cackled in unison.

Kuroko smirked with his eyes glued to the rolling heads. "Run around and around or else your head will crash to the ground," he snickered as his eyes lit up. He licked his lips and sat down in his gold and blue throne. He looked up at the once blue sky that was now died in purples and reds as smoke rose from the fire they began to build to burn corpses. "Didn't your mother ever tell you?" He smirked.

"Never trust a man who whispers nothing but sweet words."

**-x-x-**

**Next Chapter: "Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell you?"**

**What are Kuroko's true intentions and why was the Black Kingdom destroyed? Does he just want to become King or is there a deeper meaning to his words? And just how is he able to control people through will alone? Also, what about the other three kingdoms that haven't been mentioned yet? What sort of role will they play in this story? Who will stop Kuroko? Or will everyone fall under his spell? Review to find out or else there might not even be a sequel. Everything rests on your shoulders, readers. Everything depends on you.**

**-x-x-**

**A/N: Confused still? I bet you are since truthfully I kind of am as well. Things will clear up in the next chapter, I hope. I'm expecting this to be a two shot (two ****pairings**** with one story line) and the next one will feature the entire Generation of Miracles. Don't worry though, none of the main characters die, but at what price? Review so I continue since this can be a standalone. I don't want to continue it if no one likes it. Isn't Kuroko sexy like this? It truly will be a Kuroko harem if you review. Ahhh and if more than five people review for H scene, then I shall write it on Tumblr or something.**


	2. Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You? Edited

**Title: Didn't Your Mother Ever Tell You?**

**Pairing: GoM x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea for this fic.**

**A/N: I'm glad that people like evil Kuroko! There's almost enough people that have reviewed for the H scene so hopefully there will be five total!**

**Edited Version.**

**-x-x-**

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you?_

_To walk slowly around the house rather than to run?_

_To help around the house every morn?_

_To clean up your mess before she needs to inform?_

_To do your best every day?_

_But above all..._

_Didn't she ever tell you?_

_With her lips trembling in fear,_

_Her heart thumping wildly in her chest,_

_Eyes wide as the omen of death becomes free in the air:_

_Always be afraid of the dark my child,_

_Be wary of the shadows,_

_Or else they shall come from the depths of hell,_

_Their hair dark like the smoke in the air,_

_Run from the darkness and into the light,_

_It is the only way,_

_Stay away from the Black Kingdom." _

By Dina Tuggle

The people cackled evilly, marching in unison as they headed for the other kingdoms. They turned left and right with their weapon, sometimes they got too close to the person next to them and sliced their heads off. They were dropping like flies but they just continued on, walking over the bleeding corpses of their friends, relatives, and even lovers.

Kuroko rode in a litter that was held up by the most prestigious men in the red kingdom. Murasakibara rode in a horse on his left, protecting him from enemies while Akashi protected him on his right. Although an enemy attack wasn't possible, there could be one. Word travels fast around the five nations and someone traveling near the Purple and Red Kingdom would have noticed the differences from far away.

"We are almost there, my Majesty."

"Good," Kuroko nodded. He sat cross-legged on the turquoise cushion that was sown for him by the greatest designers from the red nation. Kuroko watched calmly as they plodded silently. He was sure that the after math had the other king's attention and they were already making preparations. They must have figured out who would be behind everything by now.

Kuroko continued to drink his favorite liquid as he quietly plotted.

**-x-x-**

Just as Kuroko predicted, the three kings that were still alive gathered at the Yellow castle to discuss what they would do. The princes didn't understand why they needed to do such a thing when they could easily just kill the person that controlled the people.

This was when the kings decided to tell them about what was really happening.

An old woman was brought to their secret room and she used a special power to show them their past.

_Many years ago, the five great nations met at the same place, each brought their eldest to play with the other Princes._

_The first person to speak was of course Akashi Daisuke, current king of the red country. "I have gathered you all today to discuss our plan." He turned towards the darkest male in the room who dressed in royal blue robes. "Aomine Kin-sama," he bowed his head a little._

"_The Black Kingdom has become a problem for our country. Although Kuroko-ousama denies it, we all know that he has high ranked people controlling the black markets in all of our countries. Just because he regulating imports and exports in our nations does not mean that he can govern our streets as well!"_

"_Actually Aomine-sama, it kind of does," a man with yellow hair and black rimmed glasses spoke next. "Kuroko-ousama is the king of our generation. The first ever Black King, Kuroko Kage-ousama united our people and ended all the wars by proving he was the strongest of everyone. As long as the Black Kingdom protects us from countries outside of our Kuni no Kiseki, they will forever reign over us."_

"_That may be true, Yuta-sama, but I fear that the day when we must revolt will soon come upon us," the next person to speak was none other than Midorima Shun, king of the green kingdom._

"_Midorima Shun-sama, haven't I told you that we must address each other by our surnames as fellow Kings?" The last man asked in all seriousness until he popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth._

"_Well of course Murasakibara Chokichi-sama, but as a fellow friend, I should be allowed to call you by your first name," Midorima Shun coughed into the sleeve of his deep green robes. "Anyway, my oracles shall be here any minute now."_

_Just as he said that, two young women dressed in white and an old lady was brought in by their guards. They all bowed in front of the kings gathered around the round table._

"_Hello my Kings," the wise oracle greeted._

_The kings did not bow, however they warmly welcomed her. They always respect them because they are the ones closest to God. All of the visions the old lady had would come true. They watched silently as a sheet of fabric was laid on the floor and she was guided to it since she couldn't see at all._

_With a calligraphy brush in her hand, the old woman closed her eyes and concentrated before quickly moving her brush as if in a trance. The two girls behind her kneeled with their hands clasped as they chanted in unison._

_They all waited in anticipation as the picture on the fabric became clearer. When she was done, her eyes flew open and she dropped the brush from her shaking hands. "T-This omen..."_

"_Yes, what is it?" Midorima was immediately beside her, holding her hand._

_She once again closed her eyes and recited the vision that came from the heavens above._

"_One day, a child of black shall become ruler of the land. He shall bring destruction and demise across the nations! He shall be able to control kings, queens, and princes with just his voice alone! No one shall be safe once he fully awakens! Hide your children! The Shadow King will be the death of us all!"_

The setting changed and they watched with even more anticipation. It was a new scene that even the kings never saw before.

"_Kuroko Tatsuya-ousama," a young woman with a light gray dress kneeled. "It's time."_

_The Black King strutted swiftly into the huge room with a king size canopy bed in the middle. He pushed the white fabric aside and kneeled beside the bed. He had small tears in his eyes as the woman gazed at him with love, carrying a crying child with bright blue hair that matched her own. "Tatsuya-ousama, my love," the woman smiled at him. "Say hello to your son," she handed the little boy to the most powerful person in all of the Kuni no Kiseki._

_The man with hair as black as the night gazed lovingly at his first born._

"_What shall we name our beautiful child?"_

_The king looked thoughtful for a second, but then beamed once again. "His name shall be..."_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya."_

**-x-x-**

"Isn't that the boy that lived in the red kingdom?" The prince of the green kingdom asked, pushing up his glasses. Confusion instantly appeared on their faces. They've met Kuroko before; he was the personal servant to the Red Prince that would always be there on their play dates, he was the youngest of them all.

The Green King abruptly stood, his fists angrily pounding the round table. "Daisuke-sama you idiot!" For once, the other kings didn't try and correct him; they all felt the same way. The Red King was always too trusting and they found it odd when news came about the abandoned child that was wrapped in white silk and left on the castle's doorstep after the Black Massacre occurred.

The princes looked down; contemplating about their situation, two of the kings were dead and the two princes were just puppets on a string. What scared them the most was that they knew they would be next. "We must kill him before he comes."

"Too late," a voice whispered from somewhere in the room.

"What?" The guards that were protecting them from intruders outside the door were suddenly behind each of them with blades against their necks.

Kuroko walked out from a shadowed corner of the room and smirked. "I guess you never thought I would arrive so soon?"

"How...?" The six men felt their heart rate quicken.

"I was here from the beginning," Kuroko clicked his tongue at them. "It's simple when you have the ability to see into the past and control lives at will."

"You bastard!" The Yellow King shouted.

"Ah ah," Kuroko waved a finger at them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The guards immediately chained each of them and forced them to sit on the floor with their legs beneath their butts.

"What do you want?! Revenge?! Money?!" The Green King shouted and the guard sliced his throat.

"Father!" Midorima struggled against his chains as his father was easily killed before him.

"Ah...he wasn't really that important anyway."

"How dare you..." The Blue King glared at him. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I am sure that you of all people should know the answer to that Kin-sama or should I say Uncle?" Kuroko taunted lightly.

"You are no nephew of mine!" He tried to kick him, but the shackles wouldn't budge.

Aomine was the first one to react; he looked away from Kuroko's smirking expression to stare at his father. "Father...what is he talking about? Why does he call you uncle?"

The Blue King sighed. His eyes softened as if remembering a fond memory of his, "My son that is because he is...the only child to my older sister."

"Her name was Aomine Ichiro. She was named with the intent of being birthed as a son." He closed his eyes, remembering his older sister.

"_Kin! Kin where are you?" A pale young lady with hair made of silk, washed in the deep blue sea called out, walking aimlessly in a field of dandelions._

_A young tanned boy snickered. The field grew to the height of the woman's waist; tall enough for him to be able to hide inside. "Nee-chan!" He jumped up, shocking the woman._

_She picked him up. "Don't scare me like that!" She tried to scold him, but ended up giggling instead._

"_Are you going to purchase a new sword for my birthday?" He asked eagerly._

"_Your birthday...? When was that again?"_

"_That's not very nice Nee-chan..." he pouted._

"_How old will you be?" She asked because she knew he liked to tell them how big he will be._

"_I'm going to be six years old!"_

"_My! What a big boy you will be!"_

_The scene changed and Kin was already old enough to sit along his father and older sister in the throne room. His other siblings were still too young to have their own chair._

"_Father, why must we meet this man from the Black Kingdom?" He never went outside of his country so he never understood the difference between them._

"_Hush son, he is here," the wise king stood from his sapphire embed throne and bowed. "Welcome Kuroko-ousama."_

_As he followed suit, Kin couldn't see the man's face until he lifted his eyes up._

_The man had hair darker than coal and eyes that shone even though they seemed to not absorb light at all. "Hello Aomine-sama," the man replied with a small bow of his own._

_He was definitely younger than his father, so why was he referred to as if with a higher power? He even wore a black cloak that contrasted to his pale skin._

"_This is my daughter, Ichiro," the king introduced the young lady beside him who was only a few years younger than the black king himself. "And this is my eldest son, Kin."_

_Their guest looked at the young Kin and shook his hand. "Ah, what a fine name for a young man as yourself."_

"_Thank you, Kuroko-sama," he shook his hand and replied as he was told._

"_I am surprised that you have come here yourself," the blue king ushered him into another room, one that Kin himself never went into._

"_Well of course..." the Black King smiled. "I needed to greet my father-in-law in person."_

_Kin would never forget the day the two got married, making the blue kingdom the second highest kingdom in the Kuni no Kiseki. He could care less about the festivities. The only thing he could do was to wait. He waited for the letters from his sister. Once he himself becomes king, he will make sure that the Black King would keep her safe, or else he will kill him with his own hands._

_A year later and the kings gather to hear the omen from the oracle. The next day, his dear sister was suddenly announced dead by the hand of a citizen from the kingdom she wed into. He promised he would get his revenge and he would make sure no one survives. The once peaceful countries erupted into war. Since the other three kingdoms were allies of the blue kingdom, it was a one-sided battle now known as the Black Massacre. The enemies that were caught trying to escape were brought to an open area where they were to be hung for their crimes of being in the black kingdom. As they were about to die, they sung in harmony along with their beloved king._

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you?" They sung proudly._

"_To walk slowly around the house rather than to run?" The blue guards began to tie ropes around their necks, but they never wavered._

"_To help around the house every morn?" One by one they were tied._

"_To clean up your mess before she needs to inform?" Their voices rose._

"_To do your best every day?" Now all of them were prepared to be hung since they were few in number._

"_But above all..."Their voices lowered into a whisper, causing the guards to hesitate in pushing the blocks out from under their feet._

"_Didn't she ever tell you?" They looked down at the people below them._

"_With her lips trembling in fear," they smirked, knowing that their bodies were reacting just the way they wanted._

"_Her heart thumping wildly in her chest," the guards backed away, their hearts starting to race._

"_Eyes wide as the omen of death becomes free in the air..." their voices echoed throughout the kingdom._

"_Always be afraid of the dark my child," they sung._

"_Be wary of the shadows," they warned._

"_Or else they shall come from the depths of hell," Everyone knew who they are._

"_Their hair dark like the smoke in the air," As if from a spell, smoke begun to rise from the horizon._

"_Run from the darkness and into the light," Their voices began to rise once again._

"_It is the only way," they stood on the tips of their toes, wobbling back and forth._

"_Stay away from the Black Kingdom." They whispered before they kicked the blocks away themselves, the rope tightening around their now limp necks._

_Even though they were executing them, the guards screamed in terror._

_The Black King chuckled, his voice hoarse from being beaten to near death. He shouldn't even have the strength to breathe. "You will wish you never raised your hand against the king of the Kuni no Kiseki. How dare you think you can get away with killing Ichiro!"_

_Angered by his lie, Kin shouted, "Kill him!"_

_Their eyes met and the Black King smirked, "You all shall pay."_

_The guards scrambled to grab their weapons._

_The Black King opened his mouth and spoke with authority evident in his voice. "One day, a child of black shall become ruler of the land. He shall bring destruction and demise across the nations! He shall be able to control kings, queens, and princes with just his voice alone! No one shall be safe once he fully awakens! Hide your children! The Shadow King will be the death of us all!"_

_The blade came down and the king's head rolled around the ground._

_They cheered! The threat was finally over! However, Kin had an odd feeling that one day his ex-brother-in-law would come back to kill him._

"That has to be a lie!" Aomine growled at Kuroko, but if he took even one step towards him, he would be killing his own father. "There's no way we're related!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "You are able to believe whatever you wish, but it doesn't change the fact that you and I are cousins." He leaned down to grab the weak king by his chin, forcing him to look up. "However, that is not what happened."

"Are you saying my father is a liar?" The hot headed prince scowled.

"I am not saying such a thing, but that is not how it happened."

_The young blue haired queen held her sleeping babe in her arms. The little child was wrapped in light blue silk, matching the color of his hair._

"_Ichiro...my love," the king of the kingdom and father of the son in her arms embraced her from behind and gently brushed her milky shoulder with his lips. "If you continue to stare at him, you won't be able to look at me," he teased slightly._

_Ichiro smiled at her husband, "Tatsuya-sama...I stare at our son because he is the fruit of our love. He bears the hair of my ancestors and will surpass you in looks one day," she laughed, imagining her Tetsuya growing up to be even more handsome than his father, he did have her genes after all._

_Tatsuya shook his head, "Drop the honorific my love. You are the one person in the entire world that is allowed to call me by my first name," he brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Why must you shield yourself from me? I bear my all to you and yet I feel as though you are guarded."_

"_I do not do it on purpose my dear," she shook her head, frowning. "You are the one person that I would lie with, you have seen me at my worst and it is only right for me to see you at your best as the king of the five lands," she lifted her right hand to caress his cheek._

_The king of the Kuni no Kiseki closed his eyes and melted at her touch, calming instantly. "Never forget that I am your husband before I am king my love, never forget that." He left the day after that and wouldn't return in five days for a meeting with the other kings. He decided to surprise his wife so he didn't notify the guards that he would be home so soon._

_When he finally got to the room they shared, he found it odd how the door was unlocked. He always advised Ichiro to lock it whenever she was alone, especially if he wasn't in the castle. He took out his small dagger he always has with him and stealthily walked inside their bedroom. He saw the shadows of two men on the farthest wall. He could hear the muffled cries of his wife as she protected their child from harm._

"_Shut up whore," one of the men held a knife to her neck. The other standing back in case she tried to escape. "We have orders to kill you and your demon child."_

_That was when he decided to strike. Tatsuya pulled the one with the knife and easily snapped his neck. His wife looked at him with eyes full of tears. The other man lunged at him, but he was able to step to the side and pulled him away from Ichiro, breaking his arm in the process. The man screamed in pain, but that didn't stop him from breaking the other as well. He pushed him onto the floor; he would end up dying from blood loss._

"_Ichiro, are you alright?" He asked, taking the cloth out of her mouth. She nodded and moved to the side, showing that their child was sleeping soundly behind her._

"_Thank goodness he is alright," she sighed in relief. "Who were those men anyway?" She was apparently unfazed by the attack since it happened often as the past princess of the blue kingdom and queen of the black._

"_I do not know my love, I'm just glad that the two of you are alright. I don't know what I would do if something happened..."_

"_Tatsuya!" Ichiro pushed him aside, notifying the king that there was another man behind him; thrusting at them with a pocket knife. "Ugh," blood trickled down her mouth as her wound began to bleed._

"_Ichiro!" The king slashed the man with his own knife, killing him in one strike and then gently took his wife in his arms. "What have you done?" He took out the knife from her waist, dropping it onto the floor. "Didn't I say I wouldn't know what to do if you were injured? Why did you push me away? I could have survived..." For a man that was the most feared, tears fell from his eyes._

_More blood stained her shirt, the wound too deep for even the best healers to mend. They both knew that she would die soon. However, she was glad to know that she was able to protect the man she loves. "That's because...you are my husband before my king," she smiled, repeating his own words._

"_Fool..." he gently kissed her lips, the taste of iron staining his tongue. "I love you," he closed his eyes, squeezing her softly, not wanting to let her go._

_A shaky hand reached for his lips, wiping of the smeared blood, "I love you more."_

"_Ichiro..." He bit his lip as her eyes fluttered closed, he could feel her body turn limp as her soul departed to the other world. He couldn't cry out. He couldn't alert their son that his mother wouldn't ever be able to see him grow into a fine young lad._

_As if knowing that his mother was no long on Earth, Tetsuya began to wail._

_The king wiped his tears and then made his way over to the man that was barely breathing on the floor, his arms bent at odd angles. "Which kingdom are you from?" He pulled the man's black hair which would make anyone believe he was from the black kingdom, but the king would know a citizen anywhere. "Speak."_

_The man spat at his face, but the king didn't even blink. "Why...should...I?" He spoke in a raspy voice._

_Once again the king yanked at the false locks. The black smudged and beneath it was the color of gold. "You...did Kise-sama send you?! Is this a declaration of war? Does he believe he can win against us, the Black Kingdom?"_

"_Hah...You don't know...do you?" The man chuckled and then coughed up blood. "The other kingdoms...never trusted you...in the first place. They have...plotted against you since...you became...king. Hah, a king...that wants to...unite the...kuni no kiseki...and yet...controls...the...black...market? Do...you...realize...what...you...have...done...to...us... commoners?"_

"_Black market?" Tetsuya looked at him in disbelief. "I have never been to the black market."_

"_Don't...lie...you...have...ruined...countless...families."_

"_I am not lying," he stared at the man dying from the wounds he himself inflicted. "I do not control the black market."_

"_You..." Just as the man realized that what he said was true, his heart stopped beating._

_The king laid the man down, his chest heavy. He quickly picked up the screaming child and wrapped him gently in his bloodied arms. "Shh, my son. I am sorry but you will grow without your parents..."He walked out of the room just as his guards came._

"_Tatsuya-ousama..." They bowed._

"_We must prepare for war," he walked past them, his chest worn but his future set. "My Tetsuya... I hope that one day you shall know our legacy and create your own." He walked down the staircase, his son looking up at him with a smile and grabby hands. "...Even if it's one that descends into hell..."_

"_Just make sure to take the rest of the world with you."_

"Are you saying that_ I_ started it all? You are ridiculous." Kise Yuta shouted from where he was chained.

"Is...That true Yuta-sama?" The Blue King turned towards the man beside him. "Did you kill Ichiro?"

"Tch!" The Yellow King glared at Kuroko, but his son was the next one to raise his voice.

"You dare to accuse my father of such crimes?! He would never do such a horrid thing as to kill an innocent woman!"

"Hush!" Kuroko silenced the young prince with a foot in his gut. "Let the man speak."

The Yellow King immediately began to chuckle. As his voice got louder, the more sinister he sounded. "Yes! I did kill her! And I should have done it sooner!"

"Why...?" Aomine Kin stared at him with betrayal in his eyes.

"Everyone wanted your sister for themselves! Even the other kings! And yet Tatsuya got to her first and deflowered her! She's no better than a whore!"

"Slice!" Kuroko immediately slit the king's throat with his own blade. The Yellow King was no longer needed. "Do you understand now?" He turned towards the remaining four, signaling for two men to come in. Akashi and Murasakibara marched in with swords ready. "The Black Kingdom was never the root of evil! It was your kingdoms. My father was the greatest king ever and yet you killed him," he placed the sword that was now dyed in blood against the Blue King's neck. "Any last words Uncle?"

The Blue King smiled, his face looking old. "No..." He shook his head. "I am glad to finally know the truth. I am glad that your father kept his promise..."

"What are you saying father...?" Aomine tried to break away, but he couldn't. "Don't just give up like that!"

"I am not giving up Daiki...I continued to live to repay my debt to my sister. What better way to die than by the hands of her son?"

"Wise words..." Kuroko nodded at him and showed him a rare smile of his. "Please tell my parents hello."

"I will."

"Father!"

"Whoosh!" Kuroko swiftly killed him, not allowing him to feel even an ounce of pain. It was the most peaceful kill he ever made. "May you rest in peace."

"I will kill you!" The princes shouted at him angrily.

Kuroko swiftly walked towards the round table and sat in the throne with yellow roses carved in gold. "Go ahead and try...but it will be the death of you."

"Isn't this enough?" Midorima calmly asked even though inside he was seething. "You have successfully slayed all the kings and even most of the Kuni no Kiseki citizens. What more could you want?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I want nothing of the sort...I am only doing what my father told me to: wreak havoc even if it will send me to hell."

"You would murder innocent people for no reason? You're a monster!"

"I'm the monster?" It appeared as though they struck a nerve. "Your people erased the existence of the black kingdom! And we were the innocent ones!" Kuroko glared at them, the air around him smoking. "You would never be able to understand..." He scowled at them and then turned his head towards the entrance to the secret room as if expecting someone to run through the door.

"Let them go!" Suddenly, a man with red and black hair came from the entrance, a broad sword in his hands.

Kuroko seemed unfazed from his appearance and didn't move an inch from the throne. "Why should I...Kagami-sama of the red kingdom?"

Kagami Taiga glared at him. "You must pay for what you have done!" He rushed towards Kuroko, but Akashi and Murasakibara shielded him and ran towards him. "Let go of me Akashi-nii!"

However, with the Red Prince under Kuroko's control, his words never reached him.

"Tch," he immediately took out a white medallion from around his neck and held it in his hands. A white light enveloped him as he chanted incoherent words. The light shone and cleared up the black smoke around their eyes that was previously invisible, breaking the control Kuroko had over them.

The two blinked, letting their vision clear up and instantly fell, realizing what they did to their own people. For some reason, no one noticed how they were so easily allowed freed; they did not even think to question it.

Everyone else was finally free as well and surrounded the small male. However, Kuroko didn't even bat an eyelash as they chained him.

"Did you think you could win against us Kuroko?" The princes stood before him proudly as if they won a war that never even had a chance in to begin with.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "Who said I was trying to win something?"

"Bastard!" Aomine raised his fist, but was stopped by Midorima.

The green haired male pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let him be, everyone will have a turn."

Just like he said, they placed Kuroko in front of everyone in the same open area where the survivors of the Black Massacre were executed in, his head and wrists encased in wood and metal. Now that they weren't being controlled, the citizens immediately cheered. As people lined up to beat him, he never once voiced his pain. Instead, once it was the princes' turn, he smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face!" Akashi yelled at him.

"Aw, that's not what you told me the last time we were in bed," Kuroko mocked.

Akashi visibly shook with anger and looked at one of the guards. "Tch! I order you, off with his head!"

The blue haired male smirked, his bangs covering his glowing eyes as the scythe descended towards the back of his neck. "Didn't your mother ever tell you?"

Although the crowd wanted him dead, they couldn't help their curiosity and waited on his every word, his voice as enchanting as ever. Their hearts thumped wildly in their chests as they exhaled a shaky breath.

"Never stop being afraid of the dark..." Kuroko lifted his head to look at the crowd as they gasped. He then looked up at the princes behind him who backed away in sheer terror, "Because I will be waiting in the shadows to snatch you away from the light."

"Woosh!" The blade of the scythe cut his neck like butter and his head rolled across the makeshift stage.

The once beautiful blue hair turned black like coal, the once turquoise eyes now resembled black pearls as they stared up towards the sky. His mocking grin forever burned into their memory along with the melodic laugh that made their hearts race.

They wanted to sigh in relief, but couldn't as they felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand. The ominous air never disappeared.

One by one people stood up straight, their mouths twitching, turning into the exact same smirk Kuroko's head had.

The rest watched them in horror as their memories flashed in their minds. They screamed as loud as they could, but their hunched tired bodies stood up straight, their lips twitching.

The only ones left were the five princes that remembered how they acted, killing their own kin. "How is this possible?! We killed him!" Kagami shouted, not having witnessed how horrible the spell could be.

Kise quickly moved towards a manhole and called them over. "Make haste! This is the only escape route here!"

They all followed suite, the last one was none other than Akashi himself. He scowled as the rest of the citizens began to recite the poem that Kuroko used to kill his father with.

"Akashi-nii," Kagami reached for his hand.

Akashi looked at the mindless people that he swore to protect, "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall," he whispered just as people began to destroy each other. He followed the princes into the underground escape route.

They ran as fast as they could through the tunnels. Dirt and rocks fell on their hair as the citizens stomped on the ground on the surface, their voices echoing even to their ears.

"Humpty Dumpty had a great fall," they sang with tears in their eyes.

The princes rushed out of there, afraid that what Kuroko said would really come true. Now that they were in the dark, would he come for them? He was still able to control the citizens even though they killed him. Was he immortal?

"All the king's horses and all the king's men..." The voices became louder even though they were sure that they were getting farther away.

Their pace quickened in fear they were being followed. Their shadows grew large against the paved walls; their hair turning dark from the dust. They heard the maniacal laughter before the ground shook, bombs going off above them.

"Couldn't put Humpty together again."

The sight of seeing the red nation citizens holding up their hands shown in the heads of Akashi and Murasakibara, except now it was pointed to the yellow citizen's own heads. Just as they expected, they heard the voices above them whisper in unison, "...Bang."

They wanted to cry out for their citizens, but they continued through the tunnels, never once suspecting that Kuroko could still have control over them.

**-x-x-**

Far away from there, a man rode on a horse, covered from head to toe in camouflage that matched the surrounding desert.

Suddenly, six men appeared before the lone male. All of them were dressed in black, with a black cloak covering their faces. However, one of them was gagged.

"My King," five of them kneeled before him. "Preparations are finally complete."

The shrouded figure smirked and pulled off the cloth from the last man. His red and black hair contrasted against the black cloth. "You have done well."

The five men smiled, their black hair covering their faces. "Idiots never thought to question how their savior was able to release them so easily, eh? I can't believe Shin-chan never noticed that we disappeared."

The others agreed and began to lead their leader away.

Their leader pulled down the cloth, covering the man's face and pulled up his own black cloak to cover his light blue hair. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to stay away from the Black Kingdom? Oh, that's right..." He chuckled as he disappeared into the night, never once looking back at the burning kingdom with yellow bricks. "I killed her."

**-x-x-**

**A/N: More reviews mean more chapters~ So far...there's not much so eh. I'm fine with making this fic short because I can totally see myself making this into a novel with original characters! (Which is why I don't describe much...better not to detail a story that I want to publish myself!)Although KnB doesn't belong to me, this idea does...so I would count it as plagiarizing. When you think of it that way...I should probably stop so it still counts as mine since you guys wouldn't know how I will make it. At this point, it could easily go a different way. So keep that in mind! I plan on at least one more chapter since this one is pretty long.**


	3. Last Chapter: Your Kingdom Is Gone

**Title: Your Kingdom Is Gone.**

**Pairing: Mayuzumi x Kuroko (Eventual)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea for this fic. **

**A/N: In case anyone doesn't know, Kuni no Kiseki is the Country of Miracles. Kuni no Goshou is the Country of Kings. I edited the last chapter and added some things so please read it before this one! This is the final chapter.**

**-x-x-**

"One by one the Kingdoms fall,

The Gluttonous Purple Kingdom,

The Lustful Red Kingdom,

The Slothful Green Kingdom,

The Greedy Yellow Kingdom,

And, even the Envious Blue Kingdom,

All of them had been enshrouded

By the darkness of the Wrathful Black Kingdom,

And the light of the Prideful White Kingdom.

Now the People fleeth like ghast'd rats.

Why doest thou look at me with such fear in thy eyes?

As if it twas me who was at fault?

May I remindeth thou Of who began the Massacre?

It wasn't me.

No, it twas thou."

-Sei Aokazu

(Tweaked it a bit too much to be mine)

A day passed and the princes were still walking through the underground tunnels. They weren't exactly sure about where they were going, but they trusted the Yellow Prince and followed him. Finally, they noticed the markings on the walls. They would soon be getting out. When they came to a dead end, there was a ladder leading to the surface. They climbed up the ladder and through an opening. They found themselves in a field of dandelions that seemed to go on for miles.

Kise was the first one to get out so he helped the others as well. After all of them were out, they dusted themselves off, finally away from danger.

"Where are we?" Akashi asked, looking around. He never visited such a peaceful place before.

The others shook their heads; they had been walking for a long time. In the tunnels, there were areas that had hidden water and food in case of an emergency. They weren't even sure just how long they had been inside the tunnels.

"This place is...?" Aomine looked around, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Hm? You said something Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked, his stomach growling from the lack of sweets.

Before Aomine could think of a reply, he was interrupted.

"Murasakibara-sama, what have I told you about using nicknames?" Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, wouldn't you know where those tunnels would lead us Kise-sama?"

Kise shook his head. "We never had to use them so no one ever told me."

"I think I know where we are," Kagami whispered suddenly, his eyes slightly wide. "We're in enemy territory."

"Don't tell me..." Midorima sighed.

"Yes," Akashi nodded. "We're in the Kuni no Goshou."

Aomine growled, "safe my behind."

"Don't speak such crude language Aomine-sama," Midorima scolded. "You are a prince."

"Hah?" Aomine glared at him. "A prince of what?! Our fathers are dead and our citzens are too! Even our castles have been burnt down! Do you know what we are? We are survivors that have no place to return to and I know that Kuroko-sama will come for us eventually."

They couldn't retort because he was definitely right for once. Most of their citizens were dead and they were probably next.

"Let us head towards the wall," Kagami walked towards north, knowing exactly where to go.

Midorima felt a little suspicious, "why do you know where north is?"

Kagami looked back at him, "I have traveled between the countries many times in the past."

**-x-x-**

_A little Kuroko walked beside a taller boy who was older by a few years. "Kagami-kun, where are we going?" He whispered while grabbing onto his sleeve._

_Kagami Taiga, closest cousin to the Akashi family continued to walk behind the King of the Red Kingdom. "We are going to one of the kingdoms within the Kuni no Goshou."_

"_Eh?" Kuroko tilted his head. He heard of the country before, but he had no idea why they would be going there. They had taken a Litter there and were now walking towards huge stone walls._

"_We are to meet the King of the Flower Kingdom as well as his eldest son. He is a year older than me."_

"_In that case I would rather speak to the younger sons then."_

"_You can't."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_The rest are illegitimate children."_

**-x-x-**

_Kuroko walked behind the King and Kagami. He still wasn't told why he needed to accompany the two of them. He was nothing but Akashi-sama's lowly servant._

_When they entered the castle, they were given weird looks from the townspeople. They appeared to be hated. He knew the two countries were enemies, but he never understood the reason why. He never witnessed a war before and he honestly wished that he never would._

"_Hanamiya-sama," the three of them kneeled before the Flower King that sat in a throne with purple colored roses carved into it._

"_Hello Akashi-sama," the Flower King bowed slightly, "and the Red Kingdom's ambassadors." His gaze on Kuroko was particularly longer than the others. He snapped his gaze to the young male beside him dressed in a dark purple cloak. "This is my son Makoto."_

"_Hello," the disinterested boy looked at them, intending to only greet them and then continue to stare out the stained glass window, but his eyes met with Kuroko's._

"_Anyway, let the two of us speak in private Akashi-sama," the King stood._

"_If you don't mind, I would like it if Kagami-kun could accompany us. He is very interested in connecting our two kingdoms."_

_The Flower King looked at the red and black haired male from head to toe. "Alright."_

_Kagami then left with the two Kings and Kuroko wondered how he's able to stay calm in such a stiff atmosphere. Now he was left with the Prince and he had no idea if he should greet him first._

"_Oi," Hanamiya looked at him, "what is your name?"_

"_Kagami Tetsuya."_

-x-x-

_Hanamiya was instantly interested in the blue haired male. He wanted to ask him why his surname was the same as the red haired boy, but could tell it was a touchy subject by the way he adverted his eyes afterward. He decided to take him to his secret place outside of the town. "Come on," Hanamiya grinned at him._

"_Where are we heading to Hanamiya-sama?" Kuroko was nervous, but he kept his composure. Normally he would be stoic with strangers, but he felt as though Hanamiya was different._

_The black haired male stopped before a large bush that was so thick, Kuroko couldn't see anything past it. "You can call me Makoto," he grinned and moved a part of the bush aside so there was enough room for them to go in._

_When they did, Kuroko's eyes widened and he smiled. "What are these things?" In front of them there were grassy hills that had white flowers on them. Kuroko never saw such a thing before in his life._

"_You don't have these in the Red Kingdom?"_

_Kuroko shook his head and kneeled, staring at the weird plants. "No...Not even in the other four."_

"_These are dandelions. If you blow them strong enough, they will fly away. If you make a wish, it's supposed to come true. However, I don't believe in such petty things as wishes."_

_Kuroko looked up at him questioningly, "Why is that?"_

_Hanamiya crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a scowl. "I believe that you need to accomplish things with your own hands..."_

"_Hm..." Kuroko picked one up and blew them into Hanamiya's face. His shocked expression was enough to make the quiet Kuroko giggle._

_Hanamiya couldn't keep his scowl for long; his laughter was music to his ears._

"_My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko held out his hand for him to shake._

_Makoto smirked and shook his hand. He knew that Kagami wasn't his real name. "Hanamiya Makoto."_

**-x-x-**

The six of them headed towards their enemy's territory. They were going to the Flower Kingdom, home to the Hanamiya clan. The other four kingdoms were the Tree Kingdom, the Kiyoshi lineage, the Lake Kingdom, where the Mibuchi family reign, the Mountain Kingdom of the Hayama kin, and lastly the Valley Kingdom, where the Nebuya family has control. However, just like the Kuni no Kiseki, one kingdom ruled above everyone else. In the Kuni no Goshou, the King of the White Kindom had supreme control. No one had ever met the Light King except for the Kuni no Goshou princes.

Hanamiya Makoto was the only male that was recognized as a King besides the White King. He earned the title after his father passed because of an accident. He was known as a strong King because he was different than his father that was known for having affairs. No one ever saw Hanamiya with a woman before and they saw it as him caring for his kingdom more.

Just as they expected, the moment they arrived in front of the gates, they were chained by the guards. They knew their hair color anywhere. However, before they could take them in, they were ambushed by five men clothed in black. They were then gagged and blindfolded before being taken somewhere, but they never noticed that they were missing one person.

**-x-x-**

"_Do you know what I have always yearned for?" A year passed and the two became the greatest of friends. Hanamiya wondered out loud to the person that was lying down beside him on a dandelion hill. He was the only person that truly understood him so he often found himself speaking his mind for no reason._

"_What is that Makoto?" The other male looked up at him with curious wide eyes._

"_To stop being a prince..." Hanamiya never told anyone that before. "I hate having responsibilities that were brought on from being born into my family. All they care about is being better than the other kingdoms," he snorted. "I'd prefer it if there weren't any royalty at all. At least that way people would have to fight to become the best."_

"_Are you sure about that? Even if it means committing sins to get to the top...?"_

"_Yes," he didn't hesitate. "Then I wouldn't need to keep up the act of a prince. I could be as devious as I want."_

"_Hm..." If it were anyone else, they would have been taken aback with his reasoning, but he didn't mind his true personality._

"_Well what do you yearn for Kuroko?"_

_Kuroko looked up at the bright blue sky with his pale ones. He closed them, a small smile gracing his lips._

_Hanamiya stared at him, captivated by his rare smile._

"_I just want to rest."_

**-x-x-**

"_Father, when will the ambassadors from the Kuni no Kiseki visit again?" Hanamiya asked the king. It had been years since he last saw Kuroko and although he never say it aloud, he really missed him._

"_Oh, you mean the blue haired boy? Sorry, he won't be coming any time soon." Hanamiya found it odd how his father never learned Kuroko's name even though he used to always come with Kagami and the Red King. However, he decided to ignore the weird feeling in his gut and left to spend his time elsewhere._

_A few days later, news that the Red Kingdom's ambassadors were coming passed through their town like wild fire. He was so excited, happy that his father was proved wrong. However, when he went to the castle, only Kagami was there._

_He sneaked out, heading towards his favorite meadow, but he overheard people whispering to themselves. He heard the word blue and immediately stopped in his tracks._

"_What are you talking about?" Since he was wearing commoner clothes, no one realized his true identity._

"_Huh? Oh, just the blue haired ambassador," one of them whispered._

"_Do you mean Kuroko-sama?"_

"_Oh, so that's his name. I saw Kuroko-sama walk into the castle only a few hours ago."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, he was with the King," next, a young boy mumbled as he tilted his head. "They looked pretty close to me..."_

_Hanamiya ran as fast as he could into the castle he always wanted to leave and never return to. His lungs were hurting, but he didn't notice. His brain was racing just as fast as his heartbeat. Finally, he got to the highest floor. Just as he dreaded, there were guards in front of the entrance that led to his father's chambers, "Move."_

"_But your Majesty," the guards looked at each other wondering what they should do._

_Hanamiya glared at them, "I ordered you to move."_

"_Y-Yes your Majesty," they gulped and parted for him to enter._

_He didn't even look at them; he couldn't even remember their faces at that point. He felt his hand shaking as he walked towards his father's bed room. He didn't even need to peek; it was wide open for anyone to see. His eyes followed to where he knew they would be. However, they still widened as he saw the bare back of his father facing him. He walked towards the bed, his hand instinctively reaching for the blade he always keeps in his belt._

_Just as he raised his hand, his eyes met with Kuroko's emotionless ones._

_Kuroko opened his mouth for him to read his lips, "Don't."_

_Hanamiya lowered his blade, but then his father suddenly turned around._

"_What?" He turned slightly, but was stopped by Kuroko's melodious voice._

"_Makoto?"_

"_Yes?" Instead of stabbing his father, he punched him straight in the face. The king fell unconscious._

"_Kuroko?" Hanamiya blinked, Kuroko was still clothed and his father still wore his underpants._

_Kuroko pushed the king aside with disgust. "What is it?"_

_Hanamiya watched him with confused eyes. Was this really the same Kuroko he met long ago? "Uh..."_

_Kuroko stepped off of the bed, walking towards the bewildered male. "What are you doing here?"_

_He wanted to ask that, but his thoughts failed him. "I had a feeling..." He didn't want to say that he once walked on his father having intercourse with one of his male tutors before._

_Hanamiya didn't notice, but Kuroko's eyes softened. He reached for the knife in his hands and took it with ease. "Would you still commit sins just to achieve your selfish ambitions?" He twiddled with the tip of the blade._

"_Yes," even after so many years, he still would, especially for Kuroko's sake._

"_Then kill him."_

"_Alright," once again, he did not hesitate._

_Kuroko shook his head and turned around; "I'm not serious," he smiled sadly with the blade still in his hand. "You're the one person that would agree so easily...You never change...unlike me."_

"_Hm? Did you say something?" Hanamiya asked._

"_It's nothing," Kuroko shook his head again. "You can leave. I'll take care of your father."_

"_Alright," he nodded and left without a second thought. He didn't notice the small trickle of blood flowing down Kuroko's clutched fist._

_An hour after his meeting with Kuroko, news came that the king was dead and Kuroko disappeared._

**-x-x-**

When the five princes of the Kuni no Kiseki awoke, they were still chained, but sat beside each other. In front of them, the men in black cloaks had waited for them to wake. They then took off the cloth from around their hostages' eyes.

"You..." Each of the princes glared at them; however they didn't know their identities until they revealed their faces.

Before them was none other than their loyal servants.

"Sorry, Shin-chan," Takao Kazunari rubbed the back of his head. He was mainly known as Midorima's personal servant.

"Moriyama?" Kise cried at the man he always looked up to as a role model. They were very close.

"Sorry," Moriyama shrugged.

"I never liked you anyway," Aomine glared at Imayoshi Shouichi who just cleaned his glasses, not really caring.

"How could you Muro-chin?" Murasakibara couldn't believe it, his eyes watered slightly.

"Sorry Atsushi, they were my orders," Himuro apologized.

"Whose?" Akashi asked, staring at the last person that didn't unveil himself yet.

"I think you know." When they did, it was none other than Hanamiya Makoto.

"Hanamiya-sama...So the Kuni no Goshou was behind it all!" Kise shouted, getting hit on the head by Moriyama.

"Not exactly," Imayoshi shook his head as if they were idiots, which of course they were.

Himuro sighed, "We are the only survivors from the black kingdom."

"What...?"

"The whole time we were in the other kingdoms, our hairs were dyed," Moriyama grinned. Each of them had dyed their hair according to the kingdom they served.

"So this whole time...?"

They nodded, everything was connecting.

Imayoshi smirked, his eyes opening slightly. "Our fathers were the highest officials in the Black Kingdom and just like our fathers; we have sworn to protect the Black King, Kuroko Tetsuya."

_**-x-x-**_

_Hanamiya ran through the kingdom. Kuroko was finally visiting after another year of no communication what so ever. He had become especially busy as the new King. He was of age and the only legitimate person that could rule over the Flower Kingdom in the Hanamiya clan._

_When he finally arrived to the throne room, he was met by a surprise. There stood eight men and he recognized them immediately._

"_Hanamiya-sama."_

_Four of them wore black clothes. They were all servants loyal to their enemy kingdoms._

"_What are you all doing here?" He glared at them._

_The other four were the crown prince of his ally kingdoms._

"_Calm down Makoto," a familiar voice spoke up behind him._

_He turned around and noticed Kuroko there and someone else he never met before. "Kuroko..."_

"_Kuroko-ousama," the eight men greeted him as they kneeled. The only ones that didn't were Hanamiya and the mysterious man._

**-x-x-**

"Wait? Where's Kagami-sama?" They all looked around, but he wasn't there. "What did you do to him?!"

"Don't worry. He's safe and sound helping the remaining citizens of the Kuni no Kiseki."

"What do you mean?"

Unexpectedly, a voice alerted them from the entrance. "It means that it wasn't Kagami-sama that led you here...it was I."

They all turned towards the mysterious person, expecting it to be someone they knew. "Who are you?"

"Mayuzumi-ousama," the five men bowed in front of the gray haired male, showing their respect.

"Mayuzumi...?" Murasakibara asked with his mouth full after whining to Himuro for food. "The White King?"

Mayuzmi nodded, "My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro. It is nice to finally meet the princes of the Kuni no Kiseki."

"Wait," Midorima looked at Takao. "I thought you said you serve the Black King, why are you bowing to the White King?"

Mayuzumi sat down in a throne made of white roses that Moriyama and Himuro brought for him. "Just like there is a Shadow King, there is a Light King..." He took out the white medallion from around his neck.

"Ah! Isn't that the medallion that Kagami-sama used to save us from Kuroko-sama's powers?" Kise thought something suspicious was going on.

"It is..." Mayuzumi nodded. "The true rulers of the two countries, the Kuni no Kiseki and the Kuni no Goshou are given a medallion that grants special powers. However, one must fulfill the requirements to wield it."

Himuro was the next to explain. "Kuroko-ousama has the ability to control people with his voice alone. However, the closer the pact he makes with their souls, the more control he has. He is able to cloud one's mind with smoke. His medallion is the Shadow Medallion."

This makes Akashi and Murasakibara think of the nights they spent with Kuroko in bed.

It was now Imayoshi's turn. "Mayuzumi-ousama has the ability to change his appearance at will, he can even become invisible. He can also make himself into an exact clone of any person he chooses. It also has the ability to see the Shadow Medallion's smoke and dispel it. It is called the Light Medallion. However, the medallions were created in the Kuni no Kiseki and together are known as the Miracle Medallions."

"If it was created in the Kuni no Kiseki, then why does the Kuni no Goshou have it?"

"That's because the white medallion actually belonged to the person with the purest heart of all...Kuroko Ichiro-ousama. Kuroko-ousama is the owner of the Shadow and Light Medallion."

Nothing was making sense to them. For one thing, why were they even explaining everything? "But you said that only few people can wield it...how can Mayuzumi wield it?"

"That is because...I am Tetsuya-sama's clone."

**-x-x-**

_Hanamiya listened to Kuroko's explanation. He was really the Black King, but what confused him more was why the person was still behind him. "So who is this...?"_

"_Well, as the Black King...I can't be in the Kuni no Goshou or else it would be suspicious."_

"_So...?" He didn't understand what that had to do with anything._

"_My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro...and I am Tetsuya-sama's clone."_

"_...What?"_

_Imayoshi patted him on the shoulder. "We need a White King and Kuroko-ousama can't be in the same place at once..."_

"_That doesn't explain how he can just make a clone," he muttered, shrugging off Imayoshi's hand._

"_He can with the combined power of the two medallions."_

"_What medallions?" He never once saw Kuroko wear anything around his neck before._

"_These..." Kuroko and Mayuzumi showed him the medallions around their necks. Kuroko wore a black one and Mayuzumi wore a white one. _

"_The ones who have these are called the Shadow King and the Light King. They have special powers," Reo smirked._

"_I am really just a physical form of the medallion's power. If I were to take off the medallion for an extended length of time, I would cease to exist."_

**-x-x-**

Finally, the person behind it all appeared before them.

"Kuroko-ousama," everyone bowed except for the tied up princes and Hanamiya.

"Kuroko..." Hanamiya whispered.

Kuroko looked at him and nodded, "It is finally time," he smiled. He then turned towards his old friends. "Don't tense...I won't kill any of you," he closed his eyes.

The room had a huge curtain and a balcony behind it. They never once noticed it.

"Chihiro," Kuroko called out to the gray haired male. He took out a blade from his back pocket that had the initials M and H on it and held it against Mayuzumi's neck.

"What are you...?" The princes tried to break free of their chains, but it was to no avail.

Kuroko ignored them and walked to the balcony. Immediately, people noticed the two of them and stared in shock.

"Who is that man?!"

"Why does he have Mayuzumi-ousama?!"

"Silence!" Kuroko's alluring voice made them quiet instantly. "Unless you want your precious king to perish, I advise you to run into your homes like scared rats and hide."

With such a warning, they didn't know what to do. They didn't want their king to die, but they didn't see it as a reason to flee.

Kuroko turned towards the men watching him from inside the room and nodded, "Do it."

"Yes, my Majesty," Himuro was the first to answer and walked towards the balcony as well. He snapped his fingers, causing men from on top of buildings to appear and send a flurry of arrows down at certain townspeople.

Finally, the guards protecting the castle appeared below the balcony, shouting threats at Kuroko.

"If you want your precious king then you better find me," he snapped his fingers and the three of them disappeared along with Hanamiya.

**-x-x-**

"I don't understand..." For once, Akashi was at a lost, but was somehow unfazed by them having the power to disappear. "If Mayuzumi-sama is Kuroko-sama's clone, why would he capture him in front of everyone? What would that accomplish?" None of it made sense. The fact that Mayuzumi is actually Kuroko in the first place was already hard to comprehend.

"He could kill everyone if he wanted. So why hasn't he?" Kise mumbled.

The five princes stood, not knowing what to do now that they knew the truth of Kuroko's past. It truly was their kingdoms that began it all, even if they didn't want to admit it to themselves.

"Maybe it's because Kuroko-sama wants to be caught," Midorima whispered his thoughts out loud.

"Close, but not exactly," Reo shook his head.

"Kuroko-ousama's Shadow Medallion doesn't work in the White Kingdom!" Hayama grinned, playing with his crown.

Eikichi nodded with a plate of beef in his hands, "Kuroko-ousama's powers are the strongest when he has both medallions, but he can't use the black medallion here without having both...

Kiyoshi smiled at them, "but in order to do that, he would need to become one with Mayuzumi-ousama."

"So what is his true motive you may ask?" Reo smirked at them and pressed a finger to his lips. "Only one person knows, but even he won't tell."

**-x-x-**

_A few days after Mayuzumi appeared before Hanamiya, he couldn't find a chance to speak to Kuroko alone. No matter where he went, someone accompanied him. Often times it was the clone and seeing him always ruined his mood._

_One day, he finally thought he would get to speak to Kuroko; he walked in on the two of them kissing. He was immediately found by Kuroko, but the male just brushed him off. He realized that the two of them held a deeper relationship than he thought._

"_Kuroko..." Hanamiya grabbed onto Kuroko's arm as he was about to disappear to somewhere else once again._

"_What is it Makoto?" The cold King turned towards him, not even an ounce of emotion on his face. Finding about the truth of his family's past made him into a different person._

_That was what scared Hanamiya the most, "Can I speak to you?"_

_The two of them stood on the dandelion hill but weren't directly facing each other. "Why are you really doing this Kuroko?" He asked. They were finally away from his guards and the other princes. He needed to understand everything. He couldn't believe anything about Kuroko's true identity as the Black King until he heard about it from the person himself. Someone else always explained things for him, the truth never coming out of Kuroko's mouth. However, in reality, he didn't care about any of that at all. Even though it meant there was a side to him he never knew. Even though there were more people that cared about him and were possibly closer... All he wanted to know was whether or not it was the same Kuroko he met all those years before._

_Kuroko looked up towards the sun that beamed down on them. Even though they were talking of such a depressing topic, he looked beautiful. He closed his eyes and smiled like his childlike self. "It's finally time for me to rest."_

**-x-x-**

"Kuroko-ousama," Hanamiya and Himuro kneeled before their Black King who stood beside the largest window, watching the citizens scramble down below, trying to find them. "Why must you do this?"

Kuroko looked at them without an ounce of emotion on his face, "I believe it's time for the final part of our plan. With this the kingdoms will fall."

"...The only way to do that is for all the princes to die as well. Shall we kill them?" Himuro asked.

"No," Kuroko shook his head. Beside him Mayuzumi tensed. "The princes shall live."

"Why must you spare them?" This time, it was Hanamiya that spoke. "They have done nothing for you!"

"It was their fathers that began the Black Massacre not them," Kuroko frowned.

Hanamiya glared at him. "What will you do then? Will you allow history to repeat itself? With another country as great as the Kuni no Kiseki or even the Kuni no Goshou, everything will happen again."

Kuroko turned towards the two of them, his eyes turning into a deep blue. "I won't allow that to happen."

Hanamiya gritted his teeth, knowing the meaning behind his words. "All you ever do is sacrifice yourself..." He stood up angrily, "Come on Himuro. Let's leave this stupid man to rot alone."

"..." Himuro watched Hanamiya walk out of the room and slam the doors behind him. "My King..."

"It's alright Himuro..." Kuroko faintly smiled at him. "He will come to terms with it eventually."

"...Yes," Himuro nodded and then stood up. He bowed one last time and moved to kiss Kuroko's hand. "It was a pleasure serving you my King," he stepped away, his smile faltering slightly. "I am sure that Hanamiya-sama feels the same way."

"I know he does," Kuroko closed his eyes as if remembering a fond memory.

"Farewell Kuroko-ousama," Himuro bowed one more time before following Hanamiya's lead and walked outside. He moved to close the door behind him, noticing Hanamiya leaning against the opposite wall. He was staring straight into the room with Kuroko looking back at him.

"I hope you find the peace you've always yearned for Makoto," Kuroko whispered just as Himuro closed the door.

Hanamiya's eyes widened as he read his King's lips. He launched himself at the doors, banging on them as hard as he could, but they were locked from the inside. "Bastard!" He banged it again. _"Don't just end things this way!" He cried out in his head._

"Hanamiya-sama..." Himuro blinked in surprise. He never saw him act that way before. He then smiled, a lone tear falling down his right eye. "Let's go...I am sure that Kuroko-ousama won't regret his decision."

"...Tch," Hanamiya clutched the necklace around his neck. "I know he won't...That's just the way he is."

The two walked away, Himuro quickly changing into his black outfit and Hanamiya into his royal robes. They went their separate ways to carry out the last parts of their King's plan.

**-x-x-**

"Welcome back," Reo smirked as the black haired male walked into the room with the other princes already gathered. "Had fun taking your time?"

Himuro shook his head, "It's not fun to tease others Reo-sama. Have you negotiated yet?"

"Negotiated what?" Murasakibara mumbled with his mouth full as always.

"The deal that will stop us from being allowed to kill you five," Hayama grinned at them, his voice sounding innocent in contrast to what he said.

"I thought Kuroko-sama said he won't kill us...?" Kise looked at the five, his eyes wide. The only person that they could trust in not hiding anything was Kiyoshi.

"He won't..." The tall man with brown hair nodded.

"But that doesn't mean we won't," Eikichi shrugged.

"What are the terms?" Akashi, who had remained silent for a while suddenly, spoke.

Reo smirked, "See this is why he's the prince of the Red Kingdom," he then tapped his chin, remembering, "Ah, well what was left of the Red Kingdom anyway."

"What do you mean?" Midorima was next to glare at their enemies.

Himuro sighed, "Just get to the point already Reo-sama."

Reo looked at him, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Fine," he looked at the rainbow colored princes without batting an eye. "The deal is that you won't die as long as you give up the crown."

"What do you mean give up the crown?!" Aomine stood up from his chair, knocking it down.

"We want to demolish the royal lineage in our countries," Himuro said.

"And what would that accomplish?" Midorima asked.

"Is this what Kuroko-sama wanted to accomplish all along?" Akashi asked them.

Reo nodded, "Yes. Without kingdoms, an event like the Black Massacre will be harder to recreate."

Akashi stood, his eyes searching for the truth in his words. "And what if it does?"

"Then it's our job to stop anyone that tries," Eikichi grinned.

"Even if it means killing others...?" Kise asked.

They all nodded and Himuro spoke for them, "even if it sends our souls to hell."

**-x-x-**

Hanamiya strutted through the castle and towards the people in front of the castle. He would be the one to allow them inside. As he walked, images of his past flood his thoughts.

The guards were still looking for their White King. Finally, Hanamiya ordered them to search the highest tower in the kingdom, where he had just come from. As the prince of their kingdom, they did as they were told without question.

They marched to their destination and all Hanamiya could do was run as far away from there as he could. He headed straight for his secret place, knowing that it would never be theirs to share.

**-x-x-**

"So do you agree or not?" Kiyoshi asked them.

"Do you?" Aomine shot back.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't already agree Aomine-sama," Reo said sarcastically.

"Tch," Aomine clicked his tongue and turned away. "Well I agree."

"Aomine-sama!" Kise shouted.

"What?" Aomine scowled. "There's no kingdom to rule anyway."

"I agree as well," Akashi nodded.

"Fine," the rest of the princes agreed.

"From here on out, we are normal citizens, remember that."

"Yes."

**-x-x-**

"Are you sure about this Tetsuya-sama?" Mayuzumi asked as he kneeled before his king. "Even though Hanamiya and Himuro have left to notify the guards of where we are, that doesn't mean we need to wait for them to come. Let's go underground before they find us," he said rather urgently. "We can fake our deaths. It would be simple with the medallions."

Kuroko noted the worry in his tone, but he ignored his words. He looked through the window of the castle; men were trying to break in. After years of constant wars, they would finally be reunited once again through the Black Kingdom's hands. Except this time there wouldn't be any kingdoms left. "I'm not going to use them in such a way anymore. The more we use them, the weaker the power is." He touched his chest. "Do you really think I wouldn't notice? With the black medallion this close to you, you are disappearing..." He put his hand down, frowning. "We can finally rest," he whispered, fiddling with the black medallion chained around his neck. "Don't you want to?"

"Why must you say such a thing Tetsuya-sama?" Mayuzumi ignored his words and shook his head, his own white medallion chained around his neck. "I will not allow them to touch even a strand of your hair."

Kuroko sighed and kneeled in front of Mayuzumi, taking a strand of his gray hair and rubbing it between his fingers, it faded into a light blue. "I forbid you from trying to risk your life for me once again. Do you understand me?" His eyes darkened with his order as Mayuzumi nodded, the white medallion shaking around the chain. "Anyway," his light darkened eyes brightened once again as he showed him a true smile. "Didn't I tell you to call me without an honorific?"

"I cannot do that for I have to show my respect to the person that I live for."

Kuroko's eyes softened. "You never change do you?" He chuckled. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the castle. Soon, men would come flooding in to slay him for capturing their king. However, Kuroko wasn't afraid of what they wanted to do to him. He would never again let this person out of his sight. He yanked the chain from his neck and Mayuzumi did the same. They then stood, their hands clasped together, on the left they held the Shadow Medallion and on the right they held the Light Medallion.

"We do not need to do this Tetsuya-sama...They just want their king, but once they find out I am nothing without you, they will attempt to kill me without a second thought."

Kuroko covered Mayuzumi's lips with his own. "I won't let that happen."

"Please...You created me Tetsuya-sama. I am just a clone of you. Take the Shadow and Light Medallion and run from here. You can stay here and be with Hanamiya-,"

"Don't say such a thing!" Kuroko's eyes turned black for a second. "You are not just a clone...Living without you nearly drove me into hell. My love...I will not let you sacrifice yourself for my sake once again. I have lived for the day we could finally pass on together. Aren't you tired of hiding? We can finally be together and no one will get in our way. Don't you want to?" He didn't want to mention Hanamiya again. He would finally rest.

As they were talking, the guards were already starting to break down the doors.

Mayuzumi closed his eyes, resolving his thoughts, "I do."

Kuroko smiled, his hair turning completely black along with his eyes. "Good," he kissed him one last time. "I love you Ichiro."

Mayuzumi smiled at him, his gray eyes and hair turning bright blue. "I love you more, Tatsuya."

Finally, the men broke down the door and stormed inside, only to find a pile of ash beside a puddle of sea water.

**-x-x-**

Hanamiya lied down on the dandelion hill, knowing full well that now he was alone in the world. He fiddled with the necklace he always wore around his neck. It was a pressed dandelion inside a locket. He covered his eyes from the scorching sun. "I hope you got what you yearned for Kuroko." He always knew that Kuroko would leave him one day and that no matter what he could say, it would never stop him. "You really did do everything in your power to fulfil your selfish ambitions."

Above Hanamiya, two clouds of smoke watched him. One was black as ash and the other as white as steam.

"_Are you sure you're alright with leaving him? He was the one person that you vowed to never use the medallion on..."_

"_I am sure. Come, let's go."_

"_...Tatsuya-sama...We can finally be together can't we?"_

"_You finally said my name before too...Just drop the honorific my love."_

"_I won't ...Tatsuya-sama."_

"_That's what I love about you."_

"_I know."_

**-x-x-**

As Hanamiya stayed there, he was eventually found by Himuro. He told him what the princes would do from now on. He finally knew why Kuroko never killed the princes.

He ordered him to leave so he could think by himself. The sun was already beginning to set, but he couldn't appreciate it. He felt his heart shatter in two. He thought he would never get what he wanted so he never told Kuroko what he truly yearned for.

"_Do you know what I have always yearned for?" A young Hanamiya wondered out loud to the person that was lying down beside him on a dandelion hill. He was the only person that truly understood him so he often found himself speaking his mind for no reason._

"_What is that Makoto?" The other male looked up at him with curious wide eyes._

"_To stop being a prince..." Hanamiya never told anyone that before. "I hate having responsibilities that were brought on from being born into my family. All they care about is being better than the other kingdoms," he snorted. "I'd prefer it if there weren't any royalty at all. At least that way people would have to fight to become the best."_

"_That way I could be with you and no one could stop me."_

**-x-x-**

"_Would you still commit sins just to achieve your selfish ambitions?" Kuroko twiddled with the tip of the blade._

"_Yes," even after so many years, he still would, especially for Kuroko's sake. "But it's not like I can ever have you so I just want you to be happy."_

**-x-x-**

"_Why are you doing this Kuroko?" He asked after he found out about Kuroko's true identity. They stood on the dandelion hill but weren't directly facing each other._

_Kuroko looked up towards the sun that beamed down on them. Even though they were talking of murder, he looked beautiful. He closed his eyes and smiled like all those years ago. "It's finally time for me to rest."_

"_Ah..." Hanamiya hid his clenched fist behind his back. He didn't smile though, that would definitely be odd._

"If I had known you would grant my wish, I would have wished for you...but I know that you would never grant it." Hanamiya smiled as he finally stared at the sun falling below the horizon. The normally blue the sky changed colors. It was filled with white and purple clouds.

"Beautiful," he whispered, tears falling onto the dandelions beneath him.

"Farewell Kuroko."

**-x-x-**

_**Fin.**_

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **_**….**_**I...I don't even know. I think I'll write an epilogue later on. As long as a certain person allows me to use her request (not the next one but the one after). She probably won't though so just expect this to be the end unless you guys pester me enough.**


End file.
